Confidences en 100 mots
by Darkklinne
Summary: Granger et Snape raconté par Darklinn en 100 mots. De l'humour à l'amour, il ne peut y avoir qu'un pas ! SSHG
1. Entracte : C'est Une Blague ?

**Vignettes de Darklinn**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à** J.K. Rowling**

**Pairing : Granger/ Snape**

**

* * *

**_**N/A : **_Voici ma série de Vignettes vieilles de presque deux ans. Réponses aux défis lancés sur HRFRHO en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent. Ah nostalgie quand tu nous tiens !

* * *

**Guest stars** **pour annoncer les Vignettes **: **Severus Snape** ( applaudissements) **Hermione Granger** ( applaudissements) **Crabbe et Goyle** ( applaudissements) et... **Draco Malfoy** ! ( pas d'applaudissements) 

**Draco** : "Hey, et mes applaudissements !"

**L'auteur** : "Pas de ma faute, le magnéto de Serge(1) fonctionne plus !

* * *

**Entracte... Entracte... Entracte... Entracte... Entracte...**

**♠♠♠ **

_**Narrateur :** Draco entre en scène vêtu d'une tenue sexy qui met ses jambes en valeurs, un petit tablier blanc en dentelles recou..._

_**Draco :** "Bon ça va on a compris l'auteur tu vas pas raconter ma vie non plus ! "_

_**Narrateur :** Ok Draco en tenue d'ouvreuse sexy, roule un chariot pleins de friandises. _

_**Draco : **...Glace au citron, m&m's, Mars glacé_...

♠♠♠

**Tap ! Tap ! Tap !**

**Le rideau se lève**

**C'est Une Blague ? **

**ooO0Ooo**

**♠ Deux personnages autant énigmatiques que charismatiques font leur entrée sur scène ♠**

**Elle, c'est Hermione Granger la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.**

**Lui, c'est Severus Snape, le terrible ( tout le monde tremble) bâtard graisseux des cachots de Poudlard !**

**♠♠♠ **

**Hermione : **_( S'avançant vers le public)_"Vous êtes toutes et tous bien installés dans vos fauteuils avec vos friandises préférées en bouche ? Alors c'est partit pour lancer l'entracte. **"C'est une blague ?"** Eh bien, non... enfin si, dans la mesure où Severus et moi-même allons devoir incorporer dans nos dialogues la phrase : **"C'est une blague."**

**♠♠♠ **

**Snape : **_( resté dans le fond de la scène)_"C'est une blague, Hermione ?"

**Hermione : **"Severus tu m'avais promis que tu serais compréhensif."

**Snape :**"Non !"

**Hermione : **"Allez ?"

**Snape :**"Non !"

**Hermione : **"Mais c'est pour le défi du groupe HRFRHO ! C'est important."

**Snape :**"Qu'elles se débrouillent toutes seules."

**Hermione : **"Severus c'est un défi lancé et..."

**Snape : **"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

**Hermione : **"S'il te plait mon Severus ?"

**Snape : **"Bon, très bien mais..."

**Le rideau se ferme**

**ooO0Ooo**

**Il se rouvre **

(_"Dis Crabbe t'es sûr ?" _

_"Mais oui... la ferme Goyle et tire sur la corde_.")

_...Glace au citron, m&m's, Mars glacé... (mais c'est pas Dr... la ferme Crabbe.)_

**Snape :**"Au fait Mione..."

**Hermione : **"Oui Sev ?"

**Snape :**"Notre petit discours fait plus de cent mots !"

**Hermione : **"Non ! C'est une blague ?"

**Hermione : **"Arrête de me regarder comme ça Severus, j'ai l'impression d'être nue !"

**Snape :**"Mais tu es nue !"

**Hermione : **"Oui d'accord mais... Ca fait vraiment plus de cents mots ?"

**Snape :**"J'en ai bien peur."

**Hermione:** "Tu en es sûr ?"

**Snape :** "J'ai compté."

**Hermione : **"Oh, là ! Là ! Là ! ... J'espère que Darklinn se débrouillera mieux que nous.

**Hermione : **"Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu...Ooooh ♥ "

_"...Glace au citron, m&m's, Mars glacé... Glace au citron, m&m's, Mars glacé..."_

_Un autre personnage à la blonde chevelure fait son apparition ! _

**Hermione :** "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait là ? C'est une blague ?"

**Le rideau ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire**.

_**Narrateur: **Crabbe et Goyle viennent de faire main mise sur les bonbons de Malfoy. Oui les Mars, m&m's etc quoi! ... pas... auriez-vous l'esprit mal placé ?)_

**ooO0Ooo**

**Goyle :** "Au fait..."

**Draco :**"Quoi Goyle ?"

**Goyle :** "C'est pas là où il faut dire que tout appartient à** J.K.Rowling **et que la fic est..."

**Draco : "**SILENCIO !"

**A ETRE CONTINUER... **

**Si ! Si! C'est possible !**

**(1) Serge K. **"Tout le Monde En Parle.


	2. C'est une Blague : La Punition

**Confidences en 100 Mots**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande** J.K.Rowling. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**C'est Une Blague **

**1**

**La Punition**

Hermione Granger est terrorisée.

« Ce n'est pas possible », murmure t'elle à l'ombre noire qui lui fait face, « c'est une blague ? »

"Vous avez enfreint le règlement petite imprudente, rétorque Snape, un mauvais sourire se profilant aux coins des lèvres.

« Vous méritez une punition pour avoir fouillé dans mon placard ! »

« Non professeur, je vous en prie ! », gémie Hermione, le regard suppliant tandis que Severus se rapproche, menaçant.

Snape jubile littéralement, il va enfin pouvoir assouvir son...

« Professeur Snape, que faites-vous avec votre femme dans ce couloir à une heure pareil ? » demande Minerva McGonagall.

**FIN**


	3. C'est une Blague : La Peur

**Confidences en 100 Mots**

* * *

_**N/A** : Severus Snape et Hermione Granger sont à **J.K.Rowling **_

* * *

**C'est une Blague**

**2**

**La Peur **

« Severus, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! »

« Ecoutez Miss,... Hermione, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur. »

« Severus, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner là comme ça ! » s'écrie Hermione, désespérée.

Severus ne sait pas s'il doit rester ou partir.

Hermione transpire à grosses gouttes. Elle est allongée les jambes relevées. Il est clair qu'elle souffre.

« Je ne peux pas », avoue Snape. « C'est au dessus de mes forces. »

"Je sens que ça vient !" hurle Hermione.

Severus est tétanisé.

« Le bébé... arrive ! »

« C'est une blague ? »

Elle le fusille du regard.

« NON. »

**FIN**


	4. C'est une Blague : Après La Mort

**Confidences en 100 Mots**

* * *

_**N/A :** Severus Snape et Hermione Granger sont à **J.K.Rowling. **_

_Voila c'est la dernière vignette de "C'est une Blague". Viendra ensuite le temps des "Erreur". En attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez celles-ci !  
_

* * *

**C'est une Blague**

**3 **

**Après la Mort **

« En ce jour de joie, nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres qui s'aiment », déclame avec emphase Arthur Weasley, nouveau premier ministre du monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne.

« Miss Hermione,Granger fille de Gary et Hélène Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux, de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Hermione regarde l'homme, l'air déterminé.

« Non, je refuse ! »

« C'est une blague ? », bégaye Arthur.

« Non, je refuse d'aimer Severus jusqu'à la mort, je veux l'aimer même au delà.

**FIN**


	5. Erreur : La Déclaration

**Confidences en 100 Mots**

* * *

_**N/A :** Severus Snape et Hermione Granger sont à **J.K.Rowling. **_

* * *

**Erreur**

**1 **

**La Déclaration  
**

Severus décachette l'enveloppe. Pourquoi Granger a t'elle laissé ça sur son bureau ? Il commence sa lecture. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas m'aimer ! » Les mots dansent devant ses yeux. Il a aussi des sentiments pour elle. Il porte la lettre à ses lèvres, respire son odeur.

Le lendemain à la fin du cours.

« Miss »

« Oui ? »

« Moi aussi je vous aime ! » lance Severus tout rouge.

Elle semble perplexe, voire gênée.

« Heu, professeur, il y a erreur.»

« Comment ? »

« C'est moi qui vous aime,» répond une voix nasillarde derrière Hermione. Severus nage en plein cauchemar.

« Dobby ! »

**FIN **


	6. Erreur : Aveuglé par l'Amour

**Confidences en 100 Mots**

* * *

_**N/A :** Severus Snape et Hermione Granger sont à **J.K.Rowling. **_

* * *

**Erreur**

**2  
**

**Aveuglé par L'Amour**

Il fait nuit.

Doucement, Severus entre dans la chambre de la préfète en chef des Gryffondors.

Il la sait seule.

Vulnérable, désirable.

Il la veut !

Le mot qu'elle lui a laissé lui fait comprendre que c'est réciproque.

Sans un bruit, il se déshabille.

Sans un bruit, il soulève le drap pour la rejoindre.

Doucement, il caresse ses cheveux, son visage...

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Depuis quand a-t'elle les cheveux aussi courts, le visage aussi rude et carré ?

« Hermione ? »

« Vous faites erreur », répond une voix bien trop virile, une voix...

« Potter ? » hurle Snape mortifié.

**FIN**

**

* * *

_N/A _**_Sacré Snape, confondre la chambre d'Hermione avec celle d'Harry ! Il faut vraiment le faire, vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_

* * *

_


End file.
